Mother
by InnerShadow
Summary: Alone and lost after he left, Bella was an empty shell. She met Victoria one day in the woods and her life was drastically altered. Now, decades later she is Sable, a powerful vampire that has a mother with a grudge and she'll stop at nothing for revenge.
1. Prolouge: Bella In The Meadow

A/N: This is just an idea that's been floating around for a while. Chapter 1 will be up soon.

Prologue: Bella in the Meadow

She lay alone in _his_ meadow, watching as the wind toyed with the flowers. She sighed as she fingered the brittle black rose she held lightly in her fingers. The time had come for her to go, no matter how much she didn't want to. Charlie would be afraid that she had offed herself if she wasn't home for dinner. She rose silently to her feet, starting in fear as she beheld the tall, pale red haired woman before her. She took and involuntary step back as her mind called out for Jacob to come and save her once more. Yet even as she called, she saw the slow smile spreading across the woman's face and knew in her heart that any help would come too late to save her.


	2. Ch 1: Back Home

Chapter 1: Back Home

I sighed as I rolled out of bed, a mere formality as sleep evaded me now and would do so forever. I grabbed a green silk camisole that had been trimmed with black lace and threw it on with a pair of dark wash jeans and some black velvet heels with criss crossing straps. I had to make the depressing journey to the mirror to do my hair. I held back the tears that I couldn't cry at the sight of my now heavenly face, running my cold fingers across the alabaster skin. I gazed back into my honey eyes as I combed out my long, silky ebony hair. It had darkened so much in so little a time, seeming to claim its natural color with the change. I scared myself with my ethereal beauty, no matter how much Mother said it came with the territory. I sighed again at the thought of Mother. She was away on a hunting trip, leaving me to start my first day in this dismal town alone. I swung my bag over my shoulders, folded a useless black coat over my arm and headed reluctantly towards my little silver car. It was one of the few perks of being in my state, the riches that came from being so. We lived in a sprawling country mansion, set as it would have been in the 1800's, Mother's time, with lots of sleek fast cars and servants. I enjoyed having so much immensely.

As I rolled into the elite school that was Havesham High, I felt an extreme sense of foreboding. Almost like the past would come home to haunt me. This was folly though I knew. I was at my parent's funerals, and that of my younger sisters and brother. Nobody alive could remember me now. That's why we were back in Forks. It was still the rainiest town on earth, still a small community where everyone knew all there is to know, and still the safe haven it had been in the days of my human youth.

Forks High had been renamed but still remained almost as I remembered it, minus some old vending machines and benches. I smiled for what felt like the first time in forever when I noticed the front office receptionist's name and appearance – Leila Cope. Some things never changed. When she saw me enter Leila straightened and stood.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Castillo. I'm a transfer student from D.C. I was wondering if you had my schedule and everything?" Of course, she wasn't to know all of my records had been falsified. If they had heard my real story I would have been carted off straight to the loony bin.

"Oh, of course! Isabella, welcome dearie! Let me see now, you're a junior, correct?"

"Yes, Ms. Cope, I am. I was told on the telephone that I was to be in Mr. Brennan's homeroom?"

"Yes, yes of course. Ah, here we go honey. You're right, you do have Mr. Brennan. He's in the West Building, the next one over, first door on the left."

"Thank you so much Ms. Cope. Have a good day."

"You too sweetie. Good Luck!"

I strode over to the door and pushed it open, walking to homeroom slowly and relishing in the fact that I could so easily resist the blood of these frail humans. My ability to repress things had carried over astoundingly into my next life, and thanks to it Mother and I were able to easily follow the vegetarian diet I preferred. Of course, that didn't mean Mother wasn't allowed _one_ human a year on her birthday. I myself had never tasted what she called 'the warm richness that brings life'. Supposedly it makes her feel warm again, like she had once so long ago. I strode silently into the classroom, hiding my disdain at the way the acne-ridden faces of the male population brightened and followed my every move. It was going to be a long day.

A/N: So, now the first chapter is up. Who's this mysterious Mother? Why is Bella a vampire? Why did Edward never come back? Well, these questions will be answered soon. There's a link for Bella's car in my profile. I may add her house too.


	3. Ch 2: Another Transfer

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own not Bella/Sable. But I do reserve all rights on Danny and Ree. And Principal Witherys. **

A/N I'm so happy to have finally been able to update!!! My teachers have like a conspiracy with giving me humungous projects like all the time. So, anyway, read on……

Chapter 2: Another Transfer

I walked to my first period Math class reluctantly. I had always – and would always – hated math. What was the point of anyone who wouldn't use it in life knowing Trigonometry? It's not like more than a few of these small town children would be a scientist or mathematician. My new best friend, Marietta, ran up to me, her face red and her breathing heavy. She managed to gasp out that our class had been canceled for an assembly in the Main Hall. I had met Marietta my first day here in Forks and for five months now we had been friends.

I also sat with another group at lunch, some of them descendants of my long ago companions Mike and Jessica. Marietta had moved here from Italy three years ago and understood what it was like to have to break through the small town scene. She was beautiful like me, with olive skin and black hair, a pixie-like build and intense dark brown eyes. Together people said we made a handsome pair, a fact that pleased and annoyed Marietta to no end. Danny waved us to the doors calling, "Ree, Sable, over here! C'mon it's about to start. Some transfer _family_ is coming to Forks!"

This of course sped Ree up, she dragging me to the doors and into the bane of my existence - Danny. He seemed to think because he was the resident bad boy and I was the resident wild child that we were a match made in Heaven above. Ree and Mother found this incredibly funny, as he could get quite stalkerish at times. Once, when Ree and I had been trying to tame Mother's hair in the living room, he fell out of the branches of the birch that was next to my bedroom and broke his leg. He had to crawl to the door and ask us to call 911. Danny was an attractive human with shaggy brown hair, sea blue eyes and a well cut build, but he just wasn't for me. Aside from the fact that he was human, Ree was in love with him. This seemed to happen to me a lot.

As we all filed into the Hall, Danny appeared in the chair beside mine, pressing his arm against me, his hand grasping for mine. I responded by elbowing him in the ribs, and made my escape as he was doubled over. I couldn't help but play matchmaker and seat Ree beside him, taking my place on her other side. I smiled as she rubbed his back and consoled him. A loud ringing sound brought everyone's attention to the front as Principal Witherys took the podium. He cleared his throat with a sound that made me wince and began to speak. "Arhem. Many of you may already know that a new family of students will be coming. If you know this then I must say that you are well informed. Next Monday the Cullers will be starting highscool for the remainder of the year. They were all adopted by Dr.Carlen and are coming from Alaska. I will explain their background to you now so you will not be questioning them incessantly when they arrive." As he paused to take a breath I mulled over the familiarity of the names and situation. I was at least glad I had some warning as to what may be coming, as it was now state policy to provide information on new students to the school. It helped prevent discomfort. I didn't have to tell anyone that I preferred the name Sable or that I wasn't terminally depressed, as my sorrowful demeanor would indicate. The principal continued as the information sank in. "The Cullers are not all related, either. There is a set of twins, the first adopted, Rose and Asher. Then there are two brothers and a sister, Ward, Emend, and Alicia. I would also like to warn you that Rose and Emend are together, as is Asher and Alicia. Respect their privacy, please, and have a good day. You are dismissed."

The chatter began as soon as the principal had left. 'Who were these new students? The adopted parents allowed interdating? Was that even legal? Well, it must be since they were doing it. Would they be smart, athletic, pretty, jerks?' I blocked all of the mindless questions out as I lowered my self to the cool marble steps. It was just too coincidental. I came to the decision that if it really was the Cullens I would have to make sure they didn't know who I was. That would mean I needed a motorcycle and a skateboard. The two most unlikely things that Bella would ever have done. My scent, looks, and style had changed so now all I had to do was shape my personality a little more and I would be unrecognizable. Of course, when I told Mother, if I told Mother, the Cullens had better be careful.

A/N When I first started this chapter, I meant for Mother to be revealed, but the Cullens decided they were gonna move without telling me, so Principal Witherys needed to talk. Danny was just too funny to pass up and Ree just seemed to fit in with Bella. The reason for Bella being named Sable and Mother's identity will be revealed soon. Review please, and if you can guess who Mother is then you get a cookie!!!! 


	4. Ch 3: Horses are Doom

A/N: Ok, so people have been saying that I didn't really change the Cullen's names. I kept them similar because I figured theyd've wanted it that way. (Yes, the Cullers are the Cullens!) I would have left them the same, but I changed them because I figured a school would have records. It would be a little strange if one were to think that the poor record person would see history repeat itself and get suspicious. And I really don't wanna have to involve the poor record person. So, yeah, time to find out if you guessed right!

Today was a rare day in Forks. It was warm and sunny, with a slight cooling breeze ever now and then to make sure nobody overheated. I couldn't see any of my friends today, I would be too sparkly. Today was a day that I would spend having fun with Mother. I had always looked forward to these kinds of days, and pondered just what Mother could have planned for us as I pulled on a fresh set of clothes. I had been swimming in the sea all night last night and needed a change. I threw on a comfortable pair of fleecy black pants and a long black tee-shirt, pulling my hair into a simple ponytail. Knowing Mother as I did, I had no doubt that whatever she had planned for us was going to be fun, tiring, messy and unforgettable. It was as I was wondering just where she had gotten to that my mother appeared in the doorway.

She stood tall at about 5'9, thin and lean with an athletic build. She had large topaz eyes, ringed in a thick line of black kohl that made them all the larger. She had wild, curly blood red hair and lips to match. The spattering of freckles across her nose made her a beautiful and unattainable prize that mortal men could only dream about. She too was dressed in an outfit like mine and it brought out her bust line and curves. She was descended from an ancient line of Irish Celtic royals, and claimed that I too was of royalty though my family line originated in Spain. She claimed that this was an omen that we were to be a family, and that it was one of the reasons she had spared me all those years ago in the meadow when I had been Isabella and she had been Victoria. She also claimed that I was duty-bound to educate myself in the ways of a princess. This had led to some very interesting sunny day activities.

"Sable, sweetheart, I thought today we could foray into the wide world of horses. It's time you got some culture in you girl!"

"Mother, I would honestly be delighted but I feel we must concentrate more on the other aspects of my culture education today." This was my last ditch attempt to sway my unswayable mother from the dangerous path she was about to drag , _drag_– no way in hell was I going near one of those demons of death on my own – me down.

She only giggled and said, "There's time for sewing, painting, language, and the piano later. C'mon baby it'll be fun. Have I ever let you down before?"

"First time for everything." I grumbled and followed her down the wide marble stairs reluctantly.

We had only to journey across the grounds of our new mansion and to the stables. I had never been there but Mother loved horses. She had been born in the early 1800's and raised as a nobleman's daughter, so she thought that I should have the same sort of basic education. We've been doing our culture-Sable studies for the past, oh what was it, forty years or so. I can speak Gaelic, French, Latin, Spanish, and am now learning Italian, and can play the flute, harp, bodhrain(don't ask why, you don't want to know), clarinet, violin, and now piano. The pain that this instrument brought on was lesser, almost nonexistent now. I hardly remember _him_. I can suppress anything when I want to. It's the reason why Mother and I can stay vegetarian with such ease. I am only overwhelmed on the anniversaries of the days he left and I was turned. Mother was overwhelmed on the days James died and she turned me. Other than this, we do not recognize our great love for another who isn't there. We have each other, and that is enough. :

"Sable, we're heeeeere!!!!!!"

Her euphoric cry brought me straight back to my senses. The stable hands only stared for a moment. They were so used to Mistress Rhia, the shortened version of Victoria, Mother's name, sparkling they were not much affected. I would like to think though that they were captivated by my intense beauty and grace, but whatever. Ree has been feeding me crap like that for so long I almost believe it. Though it is really super fun to dazzle boys and play the tease. I couldn't resist flashing my dazzling grin at a handsome one of about 19, strolling over to him and breathing softly into his face as I spoke huskily. I was not worried about seeming forward for I knew he would most certainly not mind.

"I've never been around a real horse before. I may need some…..assistance in learning how to…..ride. A strong man by my side to help me if I fall."

At this I ran my fingertips up and down his well muscled arms, my thoughts flashing to another pair of arms from so long ago. Cold and marble. Arms that had let me fall. I stepped closer to him, a hair's breadth away, murmuring unintelligibly as I laughed at him inside. Really, these humans were so easy to dazzle. I wondered if _he _had ever thought that about me.

"Sable, it's time to ride."

I sighed and winked at the poor stable hand before walking over to my mother. She handed me a leather thingy and walked inside the stall of a gentle looking black mare. She had a small white star in the center of her face and a thick glossy coat. The plaque on her door had read 'Mystic Ebony' and I had a feeling she was my newest present.

"Alright, so this is a halter. Give it to me Sable. Thank you. Now, you slip it on like so and buckle it like so. Now you grab it here and lead her into the aisle. I'll get the crossties."

By the time I had gotten Mystic moving and out into the wide aisle, Mother was ready and waiting with a rope that attached to the wall. She clipped it to the halter and ran to get the other one. I stood there and wondered how I was supposed to remember all of this.

She ran to a little room and came back with a handsome – and shiny – black leather saddle. She handed it to me, and I held onto the damn thing for what felt like forever. She took it off me and put it high up on the horse's back. Pulling a thick leather strap with buckles off the top, she turned back to me.

"Okay, so put the buckles that have elastic on the left side of the saddle. Buckle it to the first hole like so and then go to the other side. Buckle this a s tight as you can. Go back to the left side and buckle tightly. Voila."

"Mother, your explanations make no sense to me at all. I'll just watch and learn, no need for speech please."

So I watched and learned as she unclipped the horse, fetched another leather thingy with more metal and reins and proceeded to switch the two. She did the stirrups and handed me the horse. I stood there for what felt like forever until the stable hand I had victimized- I mean dazzled came over and showed me how to mount. I was in what he called and English saddle, and he showed me the basics while Mother did whatever it was she was doing. By the time I was atop the blasted thing, Mother was riding towards me. I envied the smooth grace with which she held herself. I just felt like a lump.

"Nudge the horse with your feet and hold the reins. To turn you _bend_ the horse's neck and nudge with the foot opposite of the way you want to turn. To stop you stomp, squeeze with your knees, press your butt into the saddle, and pull back while saying 'Whoa.' Alrighty? Have fun!" With theat she flashed me a delighted smile and galloped away, leaving me in the dust with a blank look on my face. (cue Another One Bites the Dust by Queen)

Two very eventful hours of the hard knock, self-help school of riding ensued thereafter. I learned that no matter how much you say, 'Please, horsey, be a good little demon.' the horse does not, in fact, be a good little demon of frickin' _doom._ I believe this because of a very bad run in I had with a pony during my human life. The memory is long faded, but I can still call it up now and then. I was precariously perched atop a pony at the annual Fair in the town of Claytons where Grandma had lived. The guy who was leading it – in typical careless human teenage fashion, may I add – let go for a moment. The stupid horse got scared ny some idiot taking a picture and took off on me. Let's just say that the thing was probably a retired racer (it was certainly big enough) and I ended up _across town_ by the abandoned railroad station that I was convinced was possessed. I obviously survived, but sustained a broken finger and several bruises as well as a sprained ankle. The stupid horse was fine, which just goes to show you there is no justice. It didn't even become and ex-kids horse. That's all I wanted. The satisfaction of knowing that horse lost something too, but nooooooooooo. Nah-uh, Bella doesn't get anything but pain. That's my strongest emotion from humanity. As are my strongest memories those of fear and pain. I must have had a horrible life. No I have a wonderful not-life.

All of this reminiscing on top of Mystic brought to mind my Cullen problem. I could remember little of them, just that I had loved Edward and he had dropped me in a second. And that some girl named Rosalie disliked me. And being almost eaten several times. How in the world could I have loved Edward? I think I was deranged in my past life from too many falls. Seriously, I'm not even kidding.

Mother chose this time to ride back over, a smug smile on her face. "And how was your lesson, sweetie?"

"Don't give me any of that crap, Mom. I know you saw me get thrown."

"But it didn't kill you, did it. Now you can ride surprisingly well. It's handy for a quick escape from a crowd in a torch and pitchfork mood."

"A crowd without cars maybe. Anyway, I have bigger problems." I figured now was as good a time as any to break the news to her. "The Cullens are back in town under an assumed name."

Mother's cheerful demeanor disappeared suddenly and completely as she leaned forward and spoke to me in an urgent voice. "Are you sure?'

"Mum, the Cullers are coming to town. Exact same relationship status and ages as the Cullens. Cullens….Cullers. See any similarities there? They've also shortened their names a bit. Edward…Ward, Rosalie…..Rose, Alice….Alicia. It's too uncanny."

"Do you remember much about them, my sweet?"

"Only that they too are vegan and have horrible personalities. All my memories of them involve them hurting me in some small – or large – way."

"Do you remember what I told you about James my darling? What I told you about your Daddy? The first one to bite you?"

"How he would have turned me had not that odious Edward killed him? How you were coming to kill me for revenge but saw me and knew I was your daughter? Of course I do, Mother. Who could ever forget the story of their rebirth?"

"Well, we can both achieve revenge on them, but it will entail some alterations in appearance on my part. You'll also need to suppress any memories they have of our scents. They may recognize us. That would ruin my plan for vengeance. Though if you don not want to take part, you must feel no need to."

"I know you would never pressure me Mum. I'm on your side all the way."

Had Mother been human, she would have been crying. As it was she rode over and swung her self off as I did the same. She engulfed me into her arms, sobbing into my hair, stoking my locks, murmuring, "My baby. My sweet, sweet little baby." repeatedly. I held her also, rubbing her back in soothing motions, saying, "Shhhhh, Mommy. S'okay. Everything's gonna be okay. It's all gonna be okay."

Little did I know then, all was _not _to be okay. Soon I would be faced with the hardest choice of my existence, and either way somebody was hurt.

OR IS IT?????? Sorry for the wait, but there's been project upon project and tests everyday for the past like 3 weeks. I decided that Bella should only remember the bad for reasons you'll see later. Her relationship with Victoria is a little twisted though, huh? It's gonna be a factor later too. I'm having fun being cryptic here, but you won't be in suspense for too long.

I need 5 reviews before the next chapter goes up. Cookies to those who guessed right!!!!!


	5. Ch 4: Keep Your Eye on the Revenge

_A/N: Hello again, my pretties! Tehehehehe. Okay. Sorry. slaps self across face I've had so much studying and homework plus a radio show, a main part in the play, riding lessons, and family coming to visit. The only reason this is here at all is because I'm sick and bored. So, anyway, Sable and Victoria's relationship is very twisted, but wait until you see her reaction to the Cullens!!! Tehehehehehe. I feel evil._

**Disclaimer: I don't own much, and I don't own Twilight. I do own anything in this story not in the book though. Mine. It's all mine and Stephanie Meyers!!!! Muahahahahahaha!!!! **

I stepped out of my car and into the crisp morning air. The scent of sweaty teens reached my nose, and I breathed it in with relish. Today I smelled just like them, my looks toned down a bit by bronzer. As far as they knew I was in Aruba, so that little lie bought me some time for revenge before I was recognized. I glanced around, wondering if they were here yet. I wanted so badly to confront these demons from my past, to make them hurt as they had made my family suffer.

I had just reached Mr. Brennan's class when I smelled them. They were just pulling in now, right in front of the office in an ostentatious red convertible that bespoke great wealth. I recognized that car from somewhere, I had seen it before - in a dream maybe. I ran with the rest of the student body to the courtyard to catch a glimpse of the newcomers. I was shocked by what I saw.

Out of the passenger's seat stepped a beautiful vampires with long blonde hair and piercing topaz eyes. She rivaled even me in beauty. I recognized her as Rosalie, the vixen from my past life that haunted my memories. Yet, strangely enough, the sight of her dissipated my hate a little bit. The same happened when a big, burly man came to stand beside her. One look at his face, and I couldn't imagine killing him as vividly as before. The next pair out was a short girl I identified as Alice and a handsome boy I saw as Jasper. It was the last one out of the car that really affected me though.

Edward. I ignored the collective female gasp as the urge to run to him overpowered me. I wanted to scream, hug him, pound him, heal him, wipe the loneliness off of his beautiful face, and make him suffer as he had made me all at once. I wanted to feel safe in his strong arms once more, to talk with his family again, and feel loved by them again. Seeing them once more opened up a hole in my chest that I hadn't even known had existed

I saw him glance up, and from across the courtyard I met his beautiful eyes, my own filled with a love and tenderness I had not felt since I had gazed last into his topaz eyes. He looked surprised to see love and hate side by side in my eyes, and all for him who he thought I had never met before.

He turned away first, his eyes once more falling to the ground. They walked as one to the office, emerging within minutes clutching schedules. I was one of the few waiting, and I watched as they split off to the different wings. I started as the last bell rang and dashed back off to class. My reactions to the arrival of the Cullens had disconcerted me greatly, and I was wary of my emotions. They must be kept under better control if I was to succeed in the first part of my plans. After all, Jasper could tell on me if he found out the truth. I would just have to sit through this miserable day and hope for a glimpse more of him. A glimpse that would wipe away these silly feelings and bring back my anger.

Lunch time came slowly and passed in a flash. I sat with my group, staring blankly off into space. Ree was concerned about this and ws bugging me with incessant questions.

"Sable, what's the matter?"

"Sable, please tell me why you're so spacey today!"

"Why are you staring at the Cullers? And especially the young one – Ward? Oh. Ohhhhhhhh. Does this mean I get Danny?"

This last one brought me back. My observant friend had caught me searching Edward's face for a glimmer of cruelty and thought me in love with him! What a silly, unfounded notion! I would let her believe it though, if only to buy myself some peace.

"I am _not_ staring at Ward. And Danny was never – and will never be – mine. He is all yours for the taking. Though I must say that you're taking an awfully long time about laying your claim…..ravish him if you must! Just get your hands on him already!!!"

Ree looked away, an embarrassed red spilling across her cheeks as she fidgeted with her napkin. I watched, grateful for the distraction, as she twisted and ripped the flimsy paper into shreds of white. So, in this way the time passed and I made it through to my last period. Biology. And, of course, who would be sitting at the only available lab table but Edward. My nightmares and reality were converging with an awful twist, the thin border between them blurring into oblivion.

Why me? What had I done to offend the God above? I had but plotted revenge, and had not yet taken their lives, or not lives, or whatever they were called. I sat beside him stiffly, but then quickly relaxed as he made no move towards me. He only gazed, a strange longing in his eyes. I checked that the barriers that would allow him to find my scent unrecognizable were still strong. They were holding up nicely. I allowed a small smile in praise of my work.

"Hello. My name is Ward Culler. Perhaps we have met before, you seem familiar to me?"

Blast it! I had made it to just before the bell without contact. I had to do two more weeks of this, so courtesy demanded I reply.

"Mayhap we have, Ward Culler. Mayhap you remember me from another life, another time. I am Sable Castillo, and I too am an outsider to the little town of Forks. Tell me, have you ever been to Phoenix? I love it there, with the sunlight and the warm brown landscape. Some say the sun is too hot, but I have almost always hated the cold."

"You say almost."

"Once, a very long time ago, I had a love of cold things. I associated them with someone I once knew….."

"Oh really. Who was it?" There was no mistaking the glimmer of interest on his eyes now. I had given enough unwilling hints as to who I was, but just one more little one wouldn't hurt, would it?

"Oh, I don't rightly remember. He is nothing more than a faded and unpleasant memory to me now."

"Why?"

"He left me. I hate that." So saying I waltzed away, joining a passing gaggle of friends. I could feel his open mouthed stare on me as I walked away, leaving him this time a lonely figure in the mid afternoon sun.

_A/N: Okay, so that's that chapter up. I had some definite ideas, but this wrote itself. Bella's (Sable) emotions are really complex and changing, something I hadn't planned on. But I am planning on making the next chapter even more conflicting with a visit to the Cullen's house at night. Will Bella return to love or destroy it? Mother or the Cullens? What's her plan about? Tune in next time….._

**Review please. Just hit the button. You know you want to……**

_A/N: Sorry for the long periods of time between chapters, (and the double author's notes) but I hardly ever have the time anymore, you know? It's almost the end of the year and I have so many projects it isn't even funny. You'd think that with school almost over the projects would peter out but nooooooooo I swear, they do this just to torture me. Hey, does anyone know how to get the document to double space after I load it? Help would be great……….. _


	6. Ch 5: An Elderly Friend

_A/N: Hey everybody! This is 25 pages on word, the official longest thing I have ever done!!! It is amazing I've been able to stick with it this long, but I reached my target of over 20 reviews. It would be great to make 50….wink wink So, anyways, you're probably just like, Sara, shut the hell up. Now. So I will. Enjoy!!! P.S: REVIEW OR DIE!!!!!!!!! Even if you don't have an account!!! (Kaylie) _

I had ditched the car today in favor of a motorcycle I had bought a few days ago. It was a gleaming, sleek silver contraption thingy, and I remembered almost everything Jacob had taught me. _Jacob._ He and Charlie and Renee had been the only reason I had not killed myself right off. But now they were all gone. My parent's burials I had been to, but I had not seen Jakes. Nor could I find him in the cemetery, so hopefully he escaped Forks and La Push and everything about life he had resented and gone and been happy. Yet, still, I wanted to check one last time.

So that was what I did. Right after school I hopped on said contraption and sped down to La Push. I pulled up to the old house and hid the bike in the woods. I rang the bell and waited. A handsome young Indian boy answered the door, and I sent him a flirtatious smile.

"Excuse me kind sir, but could you possibly assist me?"

"What do you need, ma'am? I'll help!"

"I have to do a project for school, all about local homes. So I came up to La Push to see some of the old homes. I was wondering if you could tell me about yours?"

"Of course. But let me just get my grandfather. I live here with him, and have for all my life, but he knows the hose better. He's lived her for

76 _years_!"

Oh God. I never would have thought Jake could have lived this long. Stupid stubborn Jacob Black. If this was him that is. But then again, if he still has his connections, I could use that to eliminate the Cullens. It was the that an ancient man rolled in, his weather beaten face marred by wrinkles and his once strong, tall body bent. He was in a wheelchair, the way his father had been, and the sight of him almost brought out tearless sobs. The boy came into the room and said, "Grandfather, I'm sorry but I must go. Goodbye, miss."

"Bye. So, sir, what is your name?"

"Jacob Black." His voice was rough and gravelly, quaking with age and yet still revealing his iron will. That broke me, and I flung myself into his arms, sobbing, saying, "Jake, oh Jake, oh Jake, what has happened to you?"

He held me, though I could practically smell my confusion. He pushed me back and said, "Do I know you?"

Of course. He doesn't remember. He is old, and I don't look the same, and I was just some teenage crush. I rose, and wandered around the familiar room. It had not changed in years, but for a clipping hung on the wall. I moved closer and read, "CHIEF"S DAUGHTER GONE MISSING – Isabella Bella Swan went missing as of three days ago. She went for a walk in the woods on Saturday and never returned. Rescuers have been out since, but the dogs can only track her scent as far as a forest meadow, where they found some blood identified as hers. Foul play is suspected, though no arrests have been made."

I put my finger on the article and turned to him, the face of the smiling picture of my former self being blocked. I said to him in a pitiful voice, "Am I really that changed, Jacob?"

"Bella?"

"Sable now. Ever since I was attacked."

"Attacked?"

"In the meadow. By a vampire who didn't like me then, but is now my adopted mother. It's ok, we don't drink blood."

"Bella? My sweet Bella, a vampire?"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come. Oh God, I am a stupid woman. I just…I wanted to see if you were all right. If you had escaped, or been buried out here. But I was wrong, and now I'm leaving."

"No, no. Come here a minute. Sit right here in my lap. Yes, that's it. I want to look at you."

He peered at my face and then pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back, and he stroked my hair. I clung to him and related my whole sad story and listened as he recounted his. Billy had dies when he was nineteen, of cancer he said. He moved back because he had been going to college at Brown and got a job. Sam had married Emily a few years earlier, and he was over there a lot, caring for their little boy, James. He later married a girl named Lily and they had three kids. The first, Billy, had died in military service when he was twenty five. The second, Lakota, was in retirement in Florida and lived in the lap of luxury. They hadn't spoken since Billy found out that Lakota was pushing drugs to school kids and had told Jacob. Then there was his daughter, Bella. She was the mother of the boy, who she had named Quil after her favorite surrogate uncle. She had died in a car crash with her husband soon after he had been born. Lakota hadn't come to the funeral.

When he finished I kissed his cheek and asked him where Lily was. He said that when he had told her to choose between he and Lakota last year she had gone to Lakota. I told him I would have chosen him, and he looked ready to cry again. I told him I had to go, but I would be back.

"Bella, you were the only girl I ever really loved. I think Lily knew that and that was why she left."

"Oh, Jacob. You were always my rock and my safe harbor and I still love you for that."

In the next mornings papers I saw the headline: LONGTIME RESIDENT JACOB BLACK DEAD. I kept the paper, stuck it under the bed, and took the day off from school. I spent the entire day curled up in bed, lamenting the loss of my newly found old friend. He had been my brother and my rock and my support and my best friend in those long ago days. I had loved him with all that was left after me when I had been broken, and he had left me now when I needed him most.

I felt bad for his grandson, for Quil was not yet out of college and now he had nobody in his family left. Well, he had the odious Lakota, but nobody else. Jake had mentioned that all of the males in his family were werewolves. I could use this to my advantage. I sat up and wiped away the imaginary tears, my eyes sparkling with delight at my plan. I would befriend both he and the Cullens. Get both of them devoted to me. Then set the wolf pack on the vampires and 'BOOM!' there goes the two major problems of my existence. I bounced up and down a few times, and giggled to myself. Ohhhh yes, I was good. Very good.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry to everyone who likes Jake. I needed this bit for later, but at least he lived a long time right? Review please, I need motivation!!!!!_


	7. Ch 6: So Many Shoes

_A?N: Hey guys, what's up? You're going to have to PM me to tell me (if they're working) or leave it in a review, but what's up? Also, if you're KAYLIE and you're reading this I would just like to say that if you do not review for this chapter you are no longer my friend. So, speaking of friends, poor Jake, huh? Oh, well. He had a long life. And now it's gone. _

The weekend came and went with little event, Mother and I refined our plans and I gardened. I loved to garden, it was a favorite past time. I loved roses and lavender and herbs and flowers of all kinds.

But anyway. School on Monday was interesting to say the least. I made it a point of dragging Ree up with me to meet the Cullers. Not that she didn't complain.

"Sable, why do we gotta go meet them now? The pretty one is a threat! She almost rivals you! You should be destroying them, not kissing up to them!"

Through closed lips I murmured, "What do you think I am doing, ReeRee?"

"Yeah, but..."

"Marietta!!! You will shut up and listen to me, alright? I have a very carefully laid out plan, but first I have to get to know her to see what will hurt her the most!!!!"

"Oh. I see, I see. And Ward?"

I smiled menacingly and said, "Leave Ward Culler to me."

Ree smiled in return, her inner human petty wickedness showing through. I loved that girl, sometimes.

We made our way to where the Cullers were gathered and pushed into their small circle. I stuck out my hand and brightly said, "Hi. I'm Sable. You must be new, obviously. This is my best friend in the world, Ree. Short for Marietta, but she prefers Ree. We're here if you need any help with finding anything or work, which you certainly will. Why don't you sit with us at lunch? We'll be in the back by the doors in the corner. Waiting for you."

And with that last little sentence I ran off to join the others, Ree right behind me.

I was shaking with excitement as I took my seat at the table, Ree my constant shadow beside me. Would they come? If they did, would they sit? What would happen?

They came. They sat. And they were silent. _Silent. _After all the work I did getting them over here every last one of them was _silent._ We had been there five minutes, Ree the only one really eating. They nibbled, I took the occasional bite. The silence was killing me, and we only had forty more minutes to start the bond that would bring them to my table every lunch. What could I remember that they liked……..?

"Do you enjoy baseball?"

This caused secret smiles around the table, smug looks I wanted to wipe off their faces.

"We do. All of us. You?"

In my mind I praised Alicia – Alice – whatever for being the first to talk. But I instantly too kit back when that damn smug look that was more irritating than the goddamn silence reappeared.

"Of course. But I hate the sound certain players make when they crash into each other. Like thunder." Here I paused to cast meaningful looks at all, of them. I was pleased to see they no longer looked smug. But I continued anyway, that same perverted part of me that had given Edward the hints earlier taking control. "In fact, one time a crash was so loud that it brought some visitors to the makeshift field. They wanted to play at first but then for some reason developed an animosity towards me. My boyfriend of the time went crazy trying to shake this stalker off. In hindsight it seems quite amusing."

Okay, if they hadn't figured out my identity by now then they were seriously a lot less smart than I first thought them to be. They were idiots if they didn't get it.

No, wait….I think I see the light of recognition on Rose's face…_**(A/N**_: _**From now on I'm just gonna refer to the Cullens as the Cullers with their new names and all.) **_I would have thought Ward would have gotten it first as he had more hints and a better memory of me, but whatever. The others remained blank, and one look at her face told me Rose wouldn't be telling anytime soon. Good. I was saved from my own stupidity. For now.

"So, what do you normally do for fun? Anything?"

WHY WAS I THE ONLY ONE TALKING??????!!!!!! Did they all get their tongues cut out or what? What the hell was going on here?

"Nothing really. We hunt and camp. Sometimes go out as a family."

God bless Emend!!!! I could hear the chorus of angels behind me singing his praises. And no smug look this time either!!!! Woot Woot!!!! Victory for me!!!! Who's the silent one now, huh!!!!

Wonderful, glorious Emend had sparked the argument that the girls also shopped. This even got Ree involved, the most shopaholic person I knew. It ended up being the girls saying you could never have too much stuff versus the boys saying that _no one_ needed 76 pairs of shoes. Ree, who I knew had 78, was the most impassioned in this debate, meeting every one of the boy's wild accusations with a strong defense.

I had never been prouder of a human in my life. She played the part of the brilliant dumb ass perfectly, and I think gained enough favor with them that they would return. In fact, at the end of the period, she casually asked, "You wanna sit with us tomorrow, and we can……..take care of this argument."

With her Italian looks, she was just like a crime boss. The Cullers, not missing the open invitation or the veiled threat, heartily agreed. Asher even vowed to bring articles and pictures to support his thesis that no one person should have more than five pairs of shoes at one time.

Brilliant.

_A/N: Hey, so I'm back. With a really BIG trophy for having a really good radio show. Thank you, thank you. You can congratulate me in that review you're gonna (and had better)leave after this chapter. Okay, so, I would love if you would leave me ideas for what the grand plan that Sable and Victoria are going to do should be. And anything else you want to see in the next chapters. I promise there will be much BxE by the end. I'm getting to it. _


	8. Ch 8: My Best Friend is a Sneaky Bitch

_A/N: OK, I'm back!!! And it is officially summer!!! I've been out since June 12__th__, so ha-ha to you if you still need to go. We didn't have any snow days and started in late August, but I'm out and you're not! Sorry. I promise there will be much BxE by the end. I'm getting to it. _

**Disclaimer: sigh If I owned any of this I'd be rich. Though I do own Ree and danny and all them. brightens and pats characters on head Though I would so take Edward...**

* * *

The shoe debate was abandoned the next day, after Asher and the articles he swore to bring in all supported Ree. She seemed a little too happy at the win, and I did not want her used to victory. So I started something else, something I knew she would be unable to follow. Thus she would feel left out without actually being left out – and getting mad at me – and would be more willing to do what I told her to. After all, she was nothing more than a means to reach my ends, and whether I cared about her or not was of no consequence.

"So, have any of you ever been up to Alaska?" I knew Ree, for all her money, had never left the state. This would be the beginning, and then I would move it to camping – not that I had ever been camping except with Mother, but that hardly counts does it?

"Well, yes, actually, all of us have been several times. It's beautiful up there, isn't it?" Ward smiled enchantingly at me. Or so he thought. I would not fall prey to the charms of the renamed Cullen. I may have relented had he showed the Bella of long ago some faith. I may have told him who I was, asked him why he had treated me so badly.

"Oh yes. I especially love it when the sun hits the water and reflect onto the snow and ice, creating the look of a thousand diamonds. It would be amazing if our skin actually did that, wouldn't it?"

Ha. Hahahahahahaha. Their expressions make me laugh. A mix of suspicion, incredulity, amusement, and agreement. They tried hard to keep up the façade, that they were humans and they too thought my very suggestion to be the spark of many a fantasy.

I was quite enjoying my little game of 'she knows who we are – no she doesn't – yes she does – no she doesn't – yes she does' until Danny came over and slid his arm around my waist.

"Hey baby, haven't seen you and the other beauty," here he put his arm around Ree's waist 'in what seems like an age."

"It's been two days Danny." Ree's voice was laden with derision and sarcasm, but Danny just shrugged it off good naturedly.

"I know, beautiful. But any time away from your striking, lovely, elegant, impressive, statuesque, and just plain hot face is too long. Go to the dance with me?"

"What dance?" I interjected sharply, cutting off any reply from Ree.

"Why, the Valentine's Day one, babe. You can go with me too if you want." He winked at me and gave me a little nudge.

"Ew, no. I was just wondering because I hadn't heard about it yet. Ew. Ree, are you going with him?"

Ree just smiled secretively and looked up at us. "I have a date of my own."

Then the stupid little bitch's gaze flicked over towards Ward. That stupid, meddling, idiotic, conniving, dumb ass bint. She would pay right along with all the others.

"Well then. That leaves me all high and dry." Danny looked perturbed for the briefest of moments. Then he looked up at us and flashed us a genuine smile. "Wonder if Chelsea will consider me?" He hopped up and left, running to cross the small distance between him and the rapidly departing Chelsea.

I was still in shock. Ree had betrayed me. I had expressly told her to leave Ward Culler to me. Then she had gone _behind my back_ and seen him and now they were going to the dance together. So what if I had been planning on going with Quil? She should have left well enough alone. And now I was going to have to kill her.

"So, are you really going with ward over there, ReeRee?" She did not catch the veiled threat behind my question, or the hidden anger and pain, but Asher did. He gave me a strange look, and I saw Rose give a little nod at his questioning gaze. Great. Now two of them knew. I sent him a pleading look, which he caught and returned with one that told me he would not be the one to betray my secret.

"Well, um, yes. He asked me yesterday."

"And have you dated much before, Ward?"

"I only once loved a girl. Her name was Bella and she was the light of my life."

His words brought both an unexpected joy and pain. He had ruined my life, but he had loved me.

"And what happened to Bella?"

"I had to leave her behind. It was for her own good."

"And do you still think of her often?"

"No, not as much as I used to. I want to move on the way she did, and find a new girl to adore."

He threw a hesitant glance at Ree, who though before had been clearly upset, was now glowing. The rest of his family was also smiling. The joy went out of me and I stood, picking up my tray.

"Can't have loved her very much then, if you were so willing to let her go. True love is being willing to stick it out, dangerous or no. And true love never wavers. So I guess you never really did love her after all, Mr. Culler."

I strode as quickly as possible away, disregarding the protest coming form Alicia. I would have to move the plan along faster if I was going to dispose of those unfaithful, mean bastards. No wonder I can only recall the bad.

_

* * *

_

_A/N: So, that was short but necessary .The next one – which is near__done – involves her entangling herself in the life of another Black. Review if you like this story or hate it. Bash it or whatever, I just want to know what you think._


	9. Ch 9: I'm Just Too Sexy For This Town

_/N: So, here we have it. Duh duh dun. Enjoy it. It took me three sleepless nights of revision and cursing my computer to get this to sound somewhat right._

The next morning was a Saturday. To my intense relief, it was overcast as well. I jumped in my car and flew down to Jake's house. I knocked politely on the door and waited for a very disgruntled looking Quil to answer it.

He started when he saw me (I had on makeup, a low cut pink top, a black leather mini, and lime green fishnets paired with really high boots. I looked strange _and_ sexy. Mrowr.)

"Um, hello Miss. I don't know if you're here to see my granddad, but…"

"Oh, no. I heard about it. I'm so sorry. He seemed like a good man. He had nothing but praise for you as well."

He looked a little happier at this, and I was glad.

"But, actually, I'm here to see you."

"Me?"

"Mmmmhmmm. I was wondering if you'd like to come with me for breakfast. I know this great place right in Port Angeles. It's called the Can't Say No Diner. Their theme is that you can't say no to a hearty plate of pancakes, bacon, sausage, eggs, and waffles."

"Oh, yeah. I've been there once. Excellent food. But, of course I'll go with you. Could you hold on a sec while I change? Make yourself at home."

"Thanks." I threw him a flirtatious smile and batted my eyelashes a few times for good measure. I felt so sexy in those fishnets. They were officially my favorite possession, like ever. I was so wearing them to school, and maybe I could catch Ward's eye and – no, focus! Listen to yourself, you sound sixteen again, and God knows that was a dark time for you! Focus. Catch Quil's interest, have him take you to the dance, and let chaos ensue. That is the plan. Not getting the guy you want to kill who's also going out with your best friend. Focus. Stay on track.

"Okay, ummm, let's go then, shall we?"

"Sure. You want me to drive?"

He seemed a little hesitant about that until he saw the car. The expression on his face made me laugh.

"You can drive if you want. We'll take my car."

"Sure. Yes. That would be great."

"Cool."

We chatted about everything and nothing until we got to the diner. I had this warm, happy glowing feeling in the place where my heart would be (beating of course). I hadn't felt this way since I was last with Jacob when I was alive, and I liked it. He made me laugh and smile and feel good, the way Mother does, but in a different way all together. Unconditionally might be the word I'm looking for.

"So, Sable, what'll you be having? My treat. This menu looks delicious."

"Oh, there's so much to choose, and it all looks so good and so big!!!. I think I'll have the all meat breakfast, very lightly cooked. And a water, please."

He placed our orders – he had gotten the All Around Sampler – and we talked more seriously. He didn't have a girlfriend, wanted to change at least one person's life, and went to college nearby. I told him I was an upperclassman in high school and I wanted to go to Alaska to study because I really like animals. (It was true. Just not live ones.)

But then the moment of truth came. We were in the car after slowly choking down our breakfasts when I popped the big question.

"So, Quil, I had a question for you. I hope I don't sound too forward or anything, but I was wondering if you wanted to take me to this dance my school's having?"

There was silence for a moment and I cursed myself for the shaky delivery. He probably thought I sounded like some little schoolgirl, not a strong, confidant woman.

"Well, Sable, I really like you a lot. I would love to take you. Fill me in about it."

So I filled him in.

The next day at school I pulled Ree aside during homeroom.

"I thought I asked you to leave Ward to me."

"Ohmygosh, Sable, I totally forgot." Her tone changed to one of fear when she saw my expression. "IamsosososorrybuthejustkindaaskedmeandwhatcouldIsaybutyes?"

"Take a breath, will you? I suppose you are _semi_-forgiven - if I must, but you are to _never _do anything like that to me again, _ever_? Understand?"

"Oh, yes, yes, yes!!! I promise, after the dance, I'll break it off, I swear."

"I don't think that will be necessary, Ree." I gave her the smallest of smiles and walked away.

My plan was set in motion as of now.

* * *

The time dragged on, slowly, interminably, as the dance approached. But the wait gave me a chance to refine my plan. I would suggest that Ree and the Cullers rent a limo with me and Quil. Then, I would plant the seed of animosity between them, or, if it already existed, make it bigger. At the dance I will quietly slip away, taking Ward with me under the pretense of discussing Ree. Then I'll come running to Quil, sobbing because Ward will have tried to make a pass at me while insulting him. I'll say he had tried to bite my neck, and I didn't know why. I had only been asking how serious he had been with Ree. None of this will have happened of course, but it will get the job done. From there on all I'll have to do is fan the flames of the fire I started. Pherhaps, if there were any other wolves, I could get them to come. Then I could wipe out Forks population of vampires and werewolves at once. And Ree, of course.

Before the dance Ree, Alicia, Rose and I went shopping for dresses. At the last minute we invited Chelsea, the girl Danny was taking because they would be in the limo with us. So what if it was a bit crowded? If it served my purpose, I'd pay the whole thing.

Anyway, we all squeezed into Chelsea's mother's Mercedes and drove into Port Angeles. It was odd, being here again. My faded memories told me this was a place to be feared, loved, revered, and careful. I had almost been attacked here long ago. I warned the others of the danger even though the only ones in true danger were Ree and Chelsea. They gave me strange looks, but overall I think I was right to have warned them.

We went to a sweet little boutique on Truthtold Avenue, and I picked up the sexiest dress imaginable. It was a dark midnight blue halter thet fell to just above my knees and was covered with sheer black lace that swirled in patterns and shapes. It was very low cut and went perfectly with a pair of strappy black heels I picked out later. I got a small black bag and some silver jewelry and black silk gloves. All of the others got sweet pinks and reds and lavenders. I was the only one who dared to go anywhere sexy, and even then I knew I would probably the only one dressed like that. But the colours went well with Quil.

We then went to the same little Italian place I had been with Ward all those years ago. The funny thing was, it hadn't even changed. It was almost like a shrine to a long ago distant time. A time in which I grew up. I was the only one immediatley comfortable. Alicia, Rose, Ree, and Chelsea all seemed a little out of place in the restaurant, but my classic style fit right in.

The fashions today involved lots of spandex and glitz, the complete opposite of anything here. I couldn't help but enjoy their discomfort. After all, the dance was still a week away. We all sat down and ordered. I wondered how Rose and Alicia were going to deal with having to eat human food. I would just block the taste and then go to the bathroom to stick my finger down my throat. (I'm genius I know.) I almost giggled a thousand times watching them force it down. They were eyeing their plates with disgust by the end of it.

"How about dessert?" If looks could kill, Ree would have been sliced and diced, frozen, burned, and had her ashes drowned at that moment.

"Sure." And Chelsea would have joined her.

It was going to be a fun week, torturing the 'Cullers'.

_A/N: Thanks for being so patient with me. I've only just gotten back from vacation. This chapter is extra long, so please review!!!! Tune in next chapter to find the dance - and the begging of the end for poor Sable._


	10. Ch 10: Magical Nights And Macabre Ends

_A/N: Tell me if there's a gap in the dtory here because I'm not sure if some of it was lost. Anyways, this is almost the end. :( Maybe I'll do a sequel. I'm starting to like Sable. _

**Disclaimer: I've forgotten this before, and for that I am sorry. All of the Twilight characters are Stephanie Meyer's and Summer of '69 is Bryan Adams. So yeah. I only own the whatever generation they are people of Forks. Sigh.**

The night of the dance arrived, and the entire day was spent with the girls. We did our hair and makeup and blasted music and got ready. Then the boys arrived (we were at Ree's) and we all clambered in the limo. By that time everyone was relaxed and happy, and I almost regretted having to kill the Culler's.

And then Ward put his arm around Ree.

And.

He.

Kissed.

Her.

It may have only been on the cheek, but whatever. That bitch was so done for. I'm sure many girls want to rip out their ex's new girlfriend's throat, but I was one of the lucky few who would be able too. Of course, since she had been a good friend, I would make it quick.

Though the idea of breaking every bone in her stupid little body and then running her over with a truck while she was on a bed of nails and then drowning her and then hanging her and then burning her to a crisp and feeding her worthless ashes to some beast sounded good as well. But whatever.

"Sable, are you alright?" Quil's hand was warm on my leg, the heat coming through the silk. His face was a mask of worry though, and I realized I was breathing heavily and my fists were clenched.

They were all looking at me now, and I came very close to losing my temper.

"Fine. Oh, but…" Then I kissed him on the lips. Hard.

He was the only boy I had kissed since Ward, and he tasted so good. Warm like sunshine and sweet like rain. When I pulled back, everyone else had already lost interest. They were too busy cuddling to notice that we were both breathing heavily, and that the look we were giving each other was more than that of people who had just shared such an electric kiss.

He knew now what I truly was, and he knew I knew about him. He saw right through me, into the depths of my soul, to the plan there. He gave me one nod, telling me that he would help me achieve my purpose with out deceit. So I smiled at him, and it was a true, happy, unbidden, real smile. Another thing that hadn't happened since Ward left me.

And then I kissed him again, and he held me tight in his arms, as if shielding me from the pain he knew it was my burden to carry. Yet we both knew that we could never be more than friends with benefits. It was just too against our natures to ever mesh.

When stepped out of the limo and into the dance it was almost as if I was stepping into another world. The floor was strewn with glitter, so it was almost as though there was snow or marble instead of wood. Colored lights swung round the room, illuminating dancers and tables at intervals. The music was actually good. It was Golden Oldies, music from way back into the 1960's and up to about ten years ago. None of this new crap that the kids were always blasting from their cars.

And everyone was dressed up. You wouldn't believe Forks could clean up this nicely, but lo and behold it did. As I had suspected I was the only one in a dark dress. The rest of them were a crowd of pink chiffon and satin with the occasional pale blue or green. I could feel all of their eyes on me as I dropped my bag and shawl onto a chair and pulled Quil to the dance floor. They were playing "Centerfold", and I noticed that Ward looked a little sad and wistful and longing. Maybe he was missing Bella. Maybe he was remembering that blue dress she wore to the prom. Maybe he wanted to hold her and kiss her the way my weaker side wished he was. Well, I wouldn't spare him another thought.

I danced wildly to all the classics. They played songs from my time and before, and I sang along to every word. It was the best time I'd had in forever, and I was suddenly glad I had a friend like Quil to share it with.

Then they played "Summer of '69" by Bryan Adams. This had been my favorite song, especially during my last summer with Ward, and as it came on I did the same dance I had done in the Culler's kitchen many decades ago. I also sang/shouted along with the words as I stepped back in time.

Edward and I had just been dropped off by Alice as she, Rosalie, Esme, Jasper and Emmett went to the mall. Carlisle was at work. So, instead of making out like I wished we could, we turned on the radio. Summer of '69 was just starting, so I cranked it up and started dancing while I shouted along the words. On the chorus, I pulled Edward in and we danced wildly. He was so much more graceful than I was, but I had the moves _down_ for this song. We danced the entire song, never touching but always together. I let my hair down and swung it around and jammed on an invisible guitar. When it ended I fell into him laughing and whispered, "I never want this summer to end. But when it does, I'll always be here in my dreams. With you." And then I kissed him soft and sweet.

And as my favorite song in the world began I pretended I was back there, even pulling Ward out to dance with me, not noticing the shocked way his eyes traced the exact steps of the dance I done once before all that time ago.

_I got my first real six-string  
Bought it at the "Five and Dime"  
Played it 'til my fingers bled  
It was the summer of '69_

Me and some guys from school  
Had a band and we tried real hard  
Jimmy quit and Jody got married  
I shoulda known we'd never get far

Oh when I look back now  
That summer seemed to last forever  
And if I had the choice  
Ya - I'd always wanna be there  
Those were the best days of my life

Ain't no use in complainin'  
When you got a job to do  
Spent my evenin's down at the drive-in  
And that's when I met you

Standin' on your mama's porch  
You told me that you'd wait forever  
Oh and when you held my hand  
I knew that it was now or never  
Those were the best days of my life

Back in the summer of '69

Man we were killin' time  
We were young and restless  
We needed to unwind  
I guess nothin' can last forever - forever, no

And now the times are changin'  
Look at everything that's come and gone  
Sometimes when I play that old six-string  
I think about ya wonder what went wrong

Standin' on your mama's porch  
You told me it would last forever  
Oh the way you held my hand  
I knew that it was now or never  
Those were the best days of my life

Back in the summer of '69

When the song ended, I fell into his arms just like the first time. I was surprised to find he was ready to catch me even before it fell. But I snapped back into reality before I could grant the wish in his sad eyes.

The dance ended uneventfully after that. Danny and Chelsea had already snuck away – as I had known they would. I waited until we were the last ones in the hall before I said, "Wait!!!"

As one they all turned, unsuspecting and happy. I saw Mother's shape through the door as she secured the exits.

I strode towards the group carefully, not wanting to alarm them until it was too late.

"I have something I want to say."

I had stopped in front of Ree and was looking her right in the eye. She looked at me back, obviously expecting an apology of some sort. I smiled at her; a feral smile like a cat may give a mouse. Then my hand shot out faster than her eyes could see and I seized her by the hair as I darted across the room. All of Culler's dropped into crouches as Ward snarled at me.

"Oh, give over Edward."

"What did you just say?" He straightened in disbelief.

"Oh, ReeRee, have you been a bad girl. I _told_ you to leave them alone, but did you? Noooooooooo. So now," Here I sighed. "I'm going to have to kill you." This speech had been given in the kind of speech you give to an infant, a sort of placatory coo. It frightened her as much as my little threat did.

"What the hell?"

"Say bye bye ReeRee." And then I snapped the little bint's neck and cast her body to the side. The others (but for Quil) stared at me in shock.

_A/N: Was there anyone out there who thought Ree would live? I actually did up till when I wrote this. I figured that Sable had been hurt so many times in her life and had been brainwashed into this revenge driven psycho that she would want to do something to strike back. So anyway, next two chapters should be the end. Whaddaya think of this one? Review and show your love. (Oh, Summer of '69 is actually my favorite song and I included it because I practically based this story on the idea that Sable only had bad memories of what had been the best days of her life.)_


	11. Ch 11: A Jawdropping Good Time

_A/N: So, here's the progression of the beginning of the end for Sable and her merry little band. Enjoy – I know I did!!!! Oh, and by the way, I switch back to their real names in this chapter!!!!!_

They surrounded me almost immediately, all of them dropped into defensive crouches. I figured it was about time to drop another little bomb on them. I twirled so I faced Ward and Alicia, as their reactions were the only ones I truly cared to see. In my disjointed memory I dimly remember that Alicia and I had some sort of bond, but it was probably just the fact that I needed a girl who understood to rant to after Ward had hurt me or something.

"Well, before this show _really_ gets started, I have another thing to announce." By this time they were all in front of me, the others slightly behind Ward and Alicia. I smiled to myself as my gaze zeroed in on the pair. "You see, you may think I'm just some random other 'civilized' vampire who had a problem with a human. And chances are, you woulda let me go, am I right? Yes. Okay. But, you see, I actually didn't want to kill Marietta. She was my friend. But she had to get involved with my real victims. That's right, you. Now, now Jasper, don't get so tense over there. You'll live, and maybe Alice too. The only Cullen I really want is Edward."

"How do you know so much about us? Why do you want to kill me?" Awwww, how cute. Edward has the most adorable confused face. Snap out of it!!!

"Because, dearest one, I was once an acquaintance of the Cullens. Early 21st century. Perhaps you remember me? I believe then I went by the name Isabella Marie Swan. Or was it Ella???"

"Bella?" Edward breathed, his eyes widening with shock. I smiled a feral smile at him.

"Oh, yes Edward, sweetheart." He seemed to melt when he heard me call him sweetheart, even if my tone was sarcastic. That got me angry, so I snarled the next words. "My Mother, Victoria, came and saved me from you. Even though you had led me on and _left_ me alone I still was not over you. Even after the way you treated me. I still remember that time before my rebirth. I was numb and cold and alone. There was a hole in my chest and at night the pain would take me away. I would have to _hold myself together with my hands_!!!! And I was on 'our' meadow one dreary day, dead to the world, and then Mother came. Without my Mother I would have nothing!!! She saved me from the pain. She wants you dead. _I _want you dead. You don't deserve to live you worthless, idiotic, stupid, asshole, scumbag of a bastard!!!!"

"Sable, that's more than enough!!! You'll work yourself up again!!!" My Mother's commanding boom stopped me. I had chased Edward into a corner and was shrieking at him, near tears that would never come. The last time I had been this out of control, I had nearly destroyed everything.

"Step back now. You and your friend can leave through the front double doors. Lock them. I will care for the rest."

I looked at Edward. His face was wrought with pain. He suddenly lurched forward and fell at my knees, grabbing my legs in his iron grip.

"Bella, Bella, please!!!" He was sobbing onto my knees, his voice filled with an excruciating anguish that cut me. "Please!!! I deserve to die for what I did to you!!! But it was never to hurt you. How could I, when you were so safe and trusting and warm and beautiful? I left so that you could be happy, happy without having to constantly be careful for blood. I love you, Isabella Swan. I always have and I always will. I love you."

He fell back and lay unmoving on the floor. I looked at him for a moment, his words echoing in my head. Unconsciously, some of the old Bella surfaced. I knelt by him and gently stroked his marble cheek. It was just as icy as in my memories.

"Not unforgivable. Never that." I murmured softly.

And with that, all of the good memories came rushing back.

_A/N: So that's some heavy stuff right there. Yep. Review, or you won't get more. Pweese._


	12. Ch 12: Mommy, Please

_A/N: Sorry for the lack of updatedness, but school's just started to really pick up. I can have the next chappie up within a week though. Tell me what you want to happen!!!!_

The force of them rocked me backwards. I looked up at my Mother, knowing that now was the time to make the hardest choice of my life.

"Quil, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, Emmett. Leave. Right now. I swear Edward will be alright, no matter what happens. But only if you leave."

With my mind I closed off any thoughts they may have had about staying and they were soon quick to exit. We were totally alone, Edward kneeling by me now, his face still anguished.

I looked up at my mother through my fallen down hair. Her wild red mane was electric about her face, her eyes wild with fury and bloodlust, her fists clenched at her sides.

"Mommy," I whispered, "I think I still love him. No, I _know_ I still love him. He's my life, my soul, my reason for living. My perfect mate." Edwards eyes had opened at this, and my Mother's posture had stiffened, her eyes filled with betrayal.

"So, Mommy, if you kill him you must promise to kill me as well."

"No, Sable, love. You're my baby, blood or not. Be happy." With that she stroked my cheek once before completely disappearing.

I turned to Edward and crawled into his arms.

"Can you forgive me?"

"Can _you_ forgive me?"

"Of course, Bella. You have done nothing."

"I killed Ree. And Edward, I forgave you long ago. I just needed to say it. I love you. Forever."

We kissed passionately, the electricity and heat flowing through our veins. It was wild and uninhibited and free, it was everything I could have hoped.

But that was when Ree flew at us, shrieking, "Get off my boyfriend you bitch!!!!!"

_A/N: So, please review, even though I know that this was kind of short. Thanks. But the next chapter is the last, so I'll probably hold out on you for a week - until you review!!!_


	13. Ch 13: Remember For Eternity, Fate Said

My survival instincts kicked in as she flew at us, and I sprang up, flinging my arm out. She hit the wall with a crash. By that time, both Edward and I were in crouches, and the snarls ripping from his chest were ferocious. He sprang protectively in front of me and shouted, "Bella, get back!!!"

"But-"

"NOW!!!!"

What could I do? I stepped back and let Edward handle her as I tried to think of what in the world she could be. What kind of _thing _was she, that she could come back from the DEAD and not be a vampire or werewolf?

As I pondered, the battle raged, though Edward obviously had the upper hand. And yet, Ree held her own. And then, without warning, she stepped back. Both Edward and I froze as she began to shimmer. Her skin turned a translucent ivory, her hair cascading in soft shimmering dark waves to her shoulders. Her prom dress turned into a fragile looking shimmery white robe, and when her voice came it was like the ringing of a thousand bells or the gurgling of a forest brook as it rushes over stones. And the strangest thing was, I felt totally and completely safe with this creature.

"There is no need for more fighting,dear children. I am no threat. I am the daughter of Fate, sent here to test your love in whatever way I see fit. And I have seen that you have been tried true, even with interference from myself and a space of time in which to change yourselves. So I shall give you back your love, as pure and strong as ever, though you will carry the burden of this time with you." And then the person, creature, Lady who had once been my friend disappeared into thin air, leaving only the slightest scent of the most fragrant of flowers.

Edward and I stared at each other in shock. What was _that_ supposed to mean? Did this even make any sense anymore? What did she mean that she was giving us our love back? I looked into his eyes one last time as the world suddenly went dark.

APOV

My shriek pierced the air as I saw the image of that...thing that was with my brother and ex-best friend. I couldn't hear what she was saying, but they looked _afraid._ I called to the others to come, and we rushed into the gym, Quil among us.

Yet all we found there was the smell of flowers. And a note, written on shimmering silk paper.

_The two lovers have found their end,_

_Perfect and divine for eternity._

_Sent back to the time of theirs,_

_Knowing as they do of the time now._

_A decision then made shall be revoked,_

_A loving kiss that brings eternity to one._

_Both united in common strength_

_Eternal on the earth, even as all others fade._

_Now never shall exist,_

_And only they who came and were tried true_

_Shall remember me and the present you._

We gasped as the realization hit all of us. And then the world went black.

_A/N: So, this was the final installment of the Mother story! Thank you guys for all of the support!!! If anything about this chapter was unclear, tell me and I'll do my best to help. And, if you want it, I may start a sequel. So, review. And thanks to all of you. This never would have happened if you guys hadn't been there to keep me going!!!!! (No, seriouly, I am like the Renee of my family. No joke. My mind tends to wander!!! Now...off to find a dress for Homecoming!!!!)_


	14. Epilouge: The Fragrance Of Flowers

_A/N: So, there's been a few questions about just what exactly happened to them. So, I decided to write a little quickie Epilouge to explain..._

BPOV

I woke up in Edward's arms, a slight frown marring my face. I had the strangest feeling that the dream I had just had had been...true. Edward looked at me, and stunned me with his next words. "Love, did you just 'dream' that I left you and you became a vampire and..."

"Yeah."

We gazed at eachother, mystified. There was no way that could have happened. No chance in Hell, or Heaven, or Earth. I would never do that, ever.

But deep down, I knew that if it came to it, I would. And Edward would have left too.

"Dearest children, it was true. No dream, no fantasy. But only you will remeber it. And you, dearest Bella, will be a vampire within a week, a wife within a year." That magical voice that I had heard once before pervaded my consciousness once more.

I snuggled into my love's arms as the fragrance of flowers washed over us.

_A/N: I hope that explained it all..._


End file.
